James! You have to let it go!
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: "Now now James." A woman stood next to him smiled gently as she looked down at her sixteen year old son. "Don't be so rude." She crouched down to his height and tried to push back the golden locks but failed as her son almost flinched back. "It's okay." She whispered softly. "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let them see." He whispered and Elsa felt her eyes widened in shock.
1. The strange encounter

**Hi everyone! So I'm really excited to be writing this story and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Onto the story! Okay so this is set in an Alternate universe. Same characters but except in a modern day world. Warning: There will be BoyxBoy. Don't like, then don't read.**

* * *

The sun was heavy behind breaking grey clouds as a soft light shine faintly through onto a tall main building, it stood tall in front of figure who stared slightly in awe; two floors with light brick work and vines that grew up the side, the roof was circle and made of glass, like that of an observatory from some old fashioned English tale. The windows were tall taking up majority of the first floor; large clear French windows, it was like a puppy trying to make itself look big in front of the big dogs. The path was made of gravel and walked straight past a small lake with circle of trees where flowers blossomed wildly while the trees were assorted with a range of cherry blossom and fresh fruit.

But through all this the figure regarding the school stood by himself as he gazed out from under a honey blonde fringe which covered his eyes. The rest of his hair was a slightly spiky mess as though he had just gotten out of bed. He wore a pair of skinny black leather trousers which clung tightly to hypnotising frame. His torso was lean and quite athletic. The boy looked as though he could run for miles without even breaking a sweat... but those who knew him, knew just how much the boy really could run. He wore a turquoise top while around his wrist he kept a leather wrist band and black gloves across his hand. He looked around as other students were beginning to flock together. "Like dogs and wolves in a pack." The boy muttered as he reached up and adjusted his coloured contact lenses.  
"Now now James." A woman stood next to him smiled gently as she looked down at her sixteen year old son. "Don't be so rude." She crouched down to his height and tried to push back the golden locks but failed as her son almost flinched back. "It's okay." She whispered softly.  
"Is that why you're sending me to this school?" He frowned slightly but his mother just let out a sigh. "James, I'm doing this to help you. I went through the exact same thing. But..." She looked down to the boy's gloved hands... She saw so much of herself in him sometimes. "Why do you keep your hands gloved." She asked quietly but this time managed to gently brush aside a lock of hair to reveal the boy's fake eyes. The emerald contact lenses kept the true colour of his eyes a hidden mystery. "Honey?" She reached out and lifted his chin up gently.  
"Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let them see." He whispered and Elsa felt her eyes widened.  
"Honey, where did you learn that?"  
"Your diary." He said coldly.  
"Baby." She knelt now so he was above her as her hand rested on his cheek. "Don't let yourself repeat my mistakes. Just remember... I love you baby." She smiled and kissed his forehead in a blessing. "If you ever struggle with it." She looked down at his hands. "Never been scared to ask me for help baby." She gave an encouraging smile before slowly walking back to her car. She gazed at her son sadly before getting and closing the door before driving off.

James however turned back to the building and sighed deeply. His mother always tried to help him deal with his little... 'Problem'. He slowly flexed his fingers as he felt something inside of him begin to surge silently.

That's when he noticed the ground at his feet begin to crack as something began to spread from beneath the gravel. "No! Not now!" He hissed and sprinted away as fast as he could. Barely letting his feet touch the ground as he bolted through the main doorways. He barely took in any of his surroundings as students all turned to look at him strangely. "What's his problem?" Some muttered while some others just laughed at him before they would frown and whisper. "where's that cold breeze come from?"  
"I wonder..."  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" James hissed. "Damn- AGHH" He felt his foot collide with something and get sent flying forward. As he went crashing into a student he felt his arm brush against another boy's.

For a moment everything paused.

Both boys arched their back at the contact. It felt as though something powerful was surging between the two of them... not a spark of electricity which was surging between both of them it was something... deeper... something different. It was like a powerful surge of energy drawing both of them together.

Before James could hit the floor, the boy's other hand came around and wrapped around his chest protectively, steadying him out. James gazed up to see a pair of warm brown eyes under a short cut of crimson hair regarding him. James just stared back up fascinated by those beautiful eyes. "Um... I..." James almost rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt that energy rush through him again. His collar became warm as though his skin was steamy.  
"Are you okay?" James almost lent forward as he listened to the deep voice. It spread through him like wild fire and he just stared into the lightly tanned face. Underneath the collar, polo shirt, James could see the expanse of strong toned muscles.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey are you two gonna break apart soon or are you two just gonna latch onto each other all day." James didn't even acknowledge the female voice as he slowly lowered his gaze to the floor.  
"I should go." He whispered. "I have to find the dorms." He tried turning away but was stopped. It wasn't until he looked down, he realized he had been holding the boy's hand.  
"What's your name?" The boy whispered and James just kept staring hypnotised.  
"James." He answered. "And you?"  
"Call me Robbie." He smiled then as their fingers uncurled James caught his breath in his chest. The feeling that been coursing through him immediately dropped leaving him feeling slightly empty. But now what ever that had been wasn't clouding his thoughts. He remembered why he had been running. A blush began to sting his cheeks and he looked around down the corridor as people began to head towards the dormitories.

It was only when James was by himself at the entrance of the dormitory areas that he stopped and lent back against the walls. "What the hell had that been?" He growled.

_**-Robbie's POV-**_

Robbie sighed as he lent up against the cold of lockers and gazed out the window as more people seemed to be gathering. "Look at them... all flocking together like lost sheep. Trying to get into groups to survive." He gazed down at his hands as he felt warmth course through his body and into his hands. He watched carefully as flames began to flicker along his fingers. "They don't have what it takes to survive here-" He was stopped as a harsh blast of a wind rocketed through the window and put out the flames in his hands.  
"Oh play nice. Just because they're first years and we're second years doesn't mean we can treat them any differently." A girl slowly stepped over to him and lent on his shoulder. Her eyes were a stormy cloud grey and her hair was a cascade of light brown locks which fell down her back. "You forgot to put your contacts in Rachel." Robbie reminded her.  
"But they are so uncomfortable!" She pouted her lips but then rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine!" She slowly pulled out two small circle containers which fit into the palm of her hand. She flipped out the lids on them before placing the contacts carefully and slowly onto her eyes. The caramel colour of the contact seemed to suit her quite well but Robbie just shrugged and laughed.  
"What would you rather have? A bit of discomfort for a couple of hours a day? Or the entire of the schools starting a witch hunt as they would come and search for us and dissect us like frogs."  
"Shut up." She muttered and with a flick of her hand both watched as the windows in the small corridor closed tightly and locked.

But not before both tensed feeling a cold breeze rush through and wrap around them.

Robbie frowned slightly. "You feel that?" He whispered and Rachel nodded.  
"That wasn't me..."  
"I wonder."  
"Damn it, damn it-Aghh!" The sound of thundering footsteps came too late as Robbie's back arched. It felt as though something stronger than electricity exploded through his chest. His whole body shuddered as something like adrenaline coursed thickly through his veins. It was a real rush! It as though everything abut himself had became heightened. His very skin tingled under the area where this boy's arm had brushed against his.

But what came next surprised even him.

His eyes widened slightly as he caught a glimpse of the boy falling forward very slowly. Over the last years his reactions had become very impressive if he said so himself. He reached out and placed his hand firmly on the boy's chest. Again, even through the clothing Robbie felt that feeling burst through him again. What was this? It felt as though the flame inside him long to wrap around this boy and hold him tightly. To protect him from anything or anyone that may come at him or hurt him. His eyes roamed over the handsome boy. Why had he been running? Robbie felt this feeling burst through his arm and stepped forward slightly. "I-...I- Um..."  
"Are you okay?" The boy shot him a surprised look as he stared up at Robbie. Was it really that much of a surprise for the boy that someone cared to ask him if he was okay?  
"Yeah." The boy whispered with a shaky glance as he stared deeper into Robbie's eyes. He felt himself almost beginning to blush. This boy seemed to stare directly through him.

It spooked Robbie to have someone look through him like that.

Rachel however was looking at them with an amused grin. "Hey are you two gonna break apart soon or are you two just gonna latch onto each other all day." She crossed her leg and knew from the slight down twitch of the younger boy's mouth that he was ignoring her. Robbie knew why. They were both transfixed on each other with no explanation why.

Robbie almost wanted to reach out and lift the boy's chin up gently as he gazed down at the floor. "I should go..." He whispered. "I need to find the dormitories." Robbie watched as he felt himself being pulled forward slightly. Lost in the flow that was coursing through him to the point it took him a few seconds to notice that his hand was gently laced with the boy's.

After they exchanged names Robbie watched as the boy blushed and sprinted away down the corridor. "What the heck was that." He whispered as he felt his body set back to normal... after feeling what ever that had been... He felt cold without it. Ironic that he of all people could feel cold.  
"Aw... Poor innocent Robbie." Rachel chuckled as she began walking off down the corridor. "You are still so naive."  
"Excuse me?" He frowned slightly and began to walk after her. "You... you cannot call me naive and innocent!" He called but his mind was still focused on something else.

What was so special about that boy... and what had that overwhelming feeling been?

* * *

**So that is the end of the first chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it! If you like it review it. Next chapter will involve brining in the cast of characters and getting to know them better. Again if you like; Review, follow favourite. I will try to update ASAP. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~James's POV~**_

My legs pounded into the floor as I sped along the winding and long stretch of roads. The world seemed to move by so slowly now. Everything was new and felt different. The tree's bore a new light and life of turquoise which seemed to present itself and explode out of me in a long trail as I sprinted by. The world was bright, the flowers blossomed and rose out the ground in a spectrum of new colours... Until I passed by.

For every bit of beauty, my mind roared in anger to destroy and tear it apart. I wanted to punch my fist through the trees and rip every trunk to pieces. I wanted to destroy everything in sight.

The fear had set like the blood in my veins.

But the worst thing about all of this.

I couldn't stop.

The wind whipped more violently around me and became harsher as a strangled cry escaped my lips.

_I can't carry on like this._

I curled my knees close to myself as I could feel the cold floorboards beneath me.

I didn't want to look up.

I didn't want to feel anything of the world around me. I didn't want to feel the pain of being isolated any more. I didn't want to feel like I was alone. I didn't want any of it! I wanted everything to make sense! I wanted to wake up and just pretend this was all some long nightmare. I wanted to get away from this stupid little town. From this stupid school! From this stupid world! I wanted to pretend that everyone and everything in this place could just vanish and never return.

My head came to rest on my knees as my arms wound around them as a almost shield. The darkness hidden behind my eyes were all that I wanted or needed. No more. I just needed it all to stop! It hurt too much to carry on like this!

I had to live with every single moment hoping that the storm inside of me never exploded out and destroyed everyone and everything around me! So yeah, sue me! I don't like being by people! Don't get close to anyone and then you have no one you can or who can hurt you. Easiest way of thinking. The thinking and mental instincts of a survivor. I was not going to be kept down and pinned by the ideals that I had to bow to everyone's emotion needs. I was doing them a favour just by keeping myself from exploding with a fucking storm!

To be honest, I didn't even know where I was any more.

After crashing into that boy I had just sprinted away without a second thought or concern.

But no. Now I was sat here I could faintly see the outline of turquoise burning cold as it seemed to be aching to spread. It was coating the leather of my gloves in a thick and hard shell of frost which was becoming colder by the second... inside me I could feel my entire body fighting it with nothing less than all it's might. But the turquoise light was glowing brighter as it wanted to take shape and form. It yearned and ached to escape me. And I hurt and agonised myself in trying to stop it.

It didn't hurt much, the only reason that it did sting quite violently, was because I was trying to hold it back so desperately. I was like a ticking time bomb. I would often go out the way whenever I felt like this, run away and hide for days at a time... that was why I was also in this stupid school now!

Back around home there was a lot of forests by the coast, plenty of far off countryside and large forest areas which were so coated and forget to solitude that no one had dared mention them from the stories of the snow prince. Legend of my home said that some who ventured out into the forest could sometimes see a boy running and crying out in pain as the winter would claim him. Those who had seen him were often lost or the very few who got back often had different stories after not having memories, seeing as they were normally struck down sick with hypothermia and pneumonia the next day. However, those who actually maintained some sense and consciousness after being blasted into trees would say that the boy had seen them and there had been an explosion of light... Turquoise light.

People in my home would go out the next day and find the streets and area coated in the thick of a snow storm. The ground would be blanketed in ice and snow. It would take them a couple of hours searching, but eventually they would come to the area where the reports of the Winter Prince would be.

That's where they would find the frozen statue of the lost boy.

They would bring it back of course. The mysterious statue that looks like ice but could possibly never be it because it wouldn't melt. The turquoise and cold would be a perfect copy of the statue. So because it possibly can't be ice, it gets locked away. Not understood how it possibly could have come to be, in the first place.

That was the legend of the mysterious Winter Prince.

Of course, me and mother never talked about it...

Because this is what it has led to!

Me, sat and crouched here, out of sheer fear and horror for what will inevitably come, in some god damn stupid school that she went to when she was young! Just exactly what I needed! When I've got a problem that pushes me away from people.

I got put into a place full of the freaking idiots!

No.

I had to think what was going on. Right now I was in a public place. A school. I had to have control!

But for now I would just have to bite down the pain and figure out where I was and get my bearings.

After crashing into that boy, I had sprinted away as fast as I could. Getting out the building and weaving inside and out of the trees. I had absolutely no intention of staying near that school classrooms while I was like this... not unless they suddenly wanted to find themselves in a bit of a storm. But from my current location, I guessed that I was probably somewhere inside my new dorm.

The dorm rooms were just behind the school in the forest, at first they seemed just the same as the school building: gravel path with surrounding trees, large windows and old time theme and vintage ageing materials.

But then I started noticing some other things like... there were bloody loads of them! Far more than could be classically used for a typical class size style. I was glad for the cover as the dark clouds finally gathered over and began to shed the large tears of merciless rain which hammered down like punches against the ground..

Each raindrop thudded loudly against the glazed window panes. Red tiled roof tops stood out against the grey back ground with the cream painted walls. The intricate labyrinth ground of far away concrete soon diverted the water as people walked over the forming lines of puddles which waved through the dipped strips of pathways of patterns, it was such a beautiful sight to behold. In the centre of the grounds stood the garden planted with roses, lilies, lavender and so many more flowers which should't be able to grow at this time of the year.. but yet they still grew out defiantly in the storm.

But I couldn't help but look for a moment at the intricate ground and the way it had been formed.

A solid labyrinth in the grounds? All of it moving the water so beautifully... I wanted to just reach out and touch it.

But a stinging reminder made me decide that maybe, that wasn't the best idea... I had to get inside.

_**-Break-**_

I had stepped inside without any hesitation as the door had just swung open for me, it wasn't just a dorm; it was like a house! There was an upstairs and down, the bottom floor consisted of a kitchen with sleek marble work tops and black cupboards. Two large red leather couches were angled by curtained windows to face a large flat screen television by a wooden fire where logs were place neatly and coordinated with kindling. Well that was the first part of the living room anyway, it seemed to just continue even more upstairs!

Upstairs a bathroom, classically white tiled bathroom with extending luxuries which seemed to bring back the idea of home for me a little, but instead of a bath the thing was like that of a Jacuzzi in there! You could just sink into it or there was a shower which was perfectly curtained with what looked like a substitute silk material. The perfect place to come after a long stressful day of working hard and dealing with the crappy load which life dealt you, as if there wasn't already enough!... Oh god. I was beginning to sound as cold as Ice. I would have to take a note to have a nice long and hot bath later when I had calmed down.

Back outside the room was the hallway where delicate Greek paintwork carefully graphed summer plants onto the walls. The flowing and movement of paint was without any hitch or hesitation.

I was thankful after taking a further snoop around to see the two types of study areas; a large library surrounded in an equally large room of books where by the open windows a small part of the wall was cushioned for someone to lay curled up reading, it was perfect. While the other room contained large canvases and work benches, I could easily use them if I wanted to start painting again, then the final room was the last upstairs retreat.

The rooms were decorated accordingly. The wide living room was the width of five of the bedrooms. In this particular room were five large couches each personalized to a certain person. Recliners in leather or with a long fur comforter. I couldn't help but stare at the one on the end just a little bit possessively... which normally wasn't me.

The chair was covered in a large blanket of fur. The material itself seemed also be be made quite soft, almost more like a reclining bed than a chair... no. It was a rocking chair. It looked like a leather chair. It had less than the same texture. But it was certainly a bleeding large rocking chair! After all. I should know!

It's the exact same one that I had back home.

I didn't know what to think. Okay, so here I was in my bloody leather jeans. Light blond hair darkened and stuck down to my brow and now dripping into my contact lenses which I knew I would have to take out before they had a chance to roll to the back of my eyeball. I had no bags, nothing else to prepare me for what ever type of school I was about to start with... and now there was some half dressed guy walking in front of me!

A tall figure shouted from the living room as he moved past the gold painted walls. Five cups of coffee on each of the chairs, set on a glass table facing a plasma television. As he walked forward towards a line of doors, each a different colour; Red,Grey,Blue,Green and . He held his hand above dark red door, taking a quick breath as he remembered what had happened last time he had tried to sneak in. "Maybe I should just leave it..." The boy adjusted his loose towel around his waist before he looked over to the calender at the circled date.

My jaw dropped open in awe as I studied him. "No way." I whispered in horror as I stared at him. My fists clenched tightly as the blue light and ice exploded across the leather material of my gloves. My gaze becoming shaky as I needed all the more to take my contact lenses out before they could damage my sight. But how could I when I've been put into the same cabin as this boy!

He walked around so casually as though wearing just a towel was more than natural for him. He shook his head out and I swear it was just like in the movies where everything slows down. His dark hair short and spiked locks sprinkled loose droplets of water across the near floor. His warm eyes slowly opened and looked around the room as he ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back and then slowly moving it down across his tone torso.

My jaw dropped open and I was pretty sure I had almost let out a strangled yelp before covering the burning blush, which exploded across my face.

At least I hoped that I hadn't.  
"Huh?"  
"ROBBIE CAN YOU GET THE TEMPERATURE HIGHER PLEASE! IT'S FREAKING FREEZING IN HERE-"

A new figure paused in the doorway as they locked their eyes on me.

The girl slowly walked forward with a raised eyebrow. Her face was made up absolutely perfectly. The long brown streaks of hair were moving gently in their long and cascaded curtains down her back in the curled edges... as though they were meant for a model or something... no matter her perfect dress and short skirt which trailed out behind her in a ridiculous long line. The perfect curl of her eyelashes to stand out black and make her dark brown eyes stand out better... she was absolutely no competition for the boy who was still not looking towards me, but definitely now had a forming smirk, beginning to slide onto his face. "Oh great... a fish. Out of water." She sneered her lip slightly and all of a sudden I felt the insides of me sharpen as anger burst through.

Looking at her, it was like the power had suddenly found one whole point to focus it's vicious brunt onto.

I narrowed my eyes slowly and closed my fists in a deliberate and focused matter as the sound of a slow cracking, echoed out from my knuckles and travelled over to her. The crunch of ice was callous in the air. "I prefer James... but yeah. You're right. I just got out the rain and apparently I'm supposed to crash here." I indicated to the soaked through letter from my pocket which showed the address and number of the dorm. "Got a problem with that?" I growled.

I was finding that the longer I was around this girl, the deeper my dislike was spiking rapidly out of control.

"Ease up there little snow flake." The boy chuckled and slowly turned back to me before walking over.

His hand slowly extended but I paused remembering what had just happened earlier; that strange and bewitching feeling that had seemed to posses me... no. I was in this place to get a education, not to play the romance story with some strange boy that I had just met! After all. How can you fall in love with someone you only just met?

That's crazy.

But then I became frozen by the sight of steam beginning to curl off his body in in delicate and beautiful wisps. Each a soft cotton and snow like colour as the heat in the room seemed to be picking up a bit more. I'm pretty sure I heard the girl mutter; "Getting hot under the collar for him... seriously?! him?!" She glared in my direction once again but I was too distracted to even acknowledge her now. His soft smile seemed to sent the breeze of summer my way as his gently breath curled into the rapidly cooling air.

I trembled, knowing that right then I was probably radiating a blizzard of cold. "I better check the AC." The girl grumbled as she finally began to notice it. She rubbed the side of her arm and gave a quick swish of her hair and trail of her dress towards me, before moving away as though she was some princess on a magical breeze.  
"Stuck up cow." I growled quietly.

The boy chuckled lightly and let his eyes shine with warmth. He smiled in my direction and I began to look towards the doors, studying for the same number which was on my soggy schedule- "Rachel certainly is something of a lose cannon and an acquired taste, but she isn't so bad."

I kept looking. _Room five... room five. _My eyes locked through onto the turquoise door and my eye twitched. "Oh don't worry, we haven't even claimed rooms yet. After all, we don't know how many people will be joining us... we might have to share rooms."

_Is he... flirting with me? _

"Excuse me?" I frowned and watched his confident flirtatious look, dominate his face. His half eyes became half lidded and I just frowned.  
"Oh come on, loosen up a bit." The boy lounged back into his chair. I was more than aware that he was just wearing a towel. "I'm only playing with you a bit." He teased with that smile.

I was not amused.

I pulled my bag away from my shoulders and threw it towards the direction of my door.

But not before I lent forward to his ear and whispered. "I'm not that easy."

I turned slowly and head towards my room.

He grinned and called after me. "I love a challenge anyway."  
"Bite me." I snarled.  
"Gladly." He chuckled with a wink and my fists closed in anger before I slammed the door behind me and blocked out the smug look on his face.

_Great... first day and I already hate it! _

I banged my head on the door. "I want to go home." I whispered to no one in particular.

Just as frost crept over the room and the heavy feel of snowflakes set, floating in the air.


End file.
